My Candy Love: Warriors of the Covent
by LandenHeart
Summary: A Fanfiction about the characters from My Candy Love in an Action/Adventure, Fanasy, Romance and Drama. It is written in certain parts in the form of a video game, as it was first ideal to be one, but is still told as a story you can enjoy.
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

In the land of Amour Sucre, people who name themselves Candies live in peace and harmony. They get along well with each other, living in a beautiful Eden filled with cities and villages. To them, the world seemed perfect and carefree.

Little did they know that things would soon go wrong…

The Story Begins

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

"OH, NO!"

Zzzzzzhmph?

"Run!"

The sounds of screams startle me from my sleep, and I wake up to see what's going on.

Why does it feel so humid?

I get up from my bed and immediately walk to the front door.

Maybe the other Candies are throwing a party with a bomb fire. They do that sometimes.

I touch the doorknob and instantly yank my hand away from it.

It burns!

I hear more cries outside.

…something isn't right.

Sucking it up, I fling the door open,

There is chaos everywhere!

I gasp at this sight of terror.

Almost all the buildings in the village are on fire. People are being chased by these hideous monsters. And the ones that aren't being chased after are being held captive.

What's going on?

Why is this happening?

"Over there!" an elegant voice commands. "There's another one!"

The voice belongs to a beautiful girl with long, golden locks of hair and piercing green eyes that sear through mine. She's riding a black horse that looks demonic and ready to kill.

"Hey little girl." She smirks. "Why don't you make this easy on yourself and come with me?"

She looks so friendly, almost sweet.

But as I look around at the damage that has been done, I know it's a trick.

"I-I don't think so." I stutter in a shaky voice.

She frowns "Is that so?"

I gulp in reply.

"Very well." With a frosty grin, she swifts her arm through the air, casting what seems to be dark magic.

Dark shadows begin to appear on the ground and they start to crawl towards me, growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Ah!" I cry out.

She laughs sinisterly

What Should I do?:

A. Fight B. Nothing

I chose A.

I attempt to kick at the little shadows before they grow to be my size. One by one they begin to disappear.

"Yes!" I can't help but giggle.

The girl lets out a scoff. "What a pest. Let's see how you handle this!"

She swipes her hand through the air again. Three beasts pop up, gritting their sharp teeth at me.

They all begin to come at me at once, snarling as they do so.

One of them snaps at me, making me scream and fall to the ground.

The girl who summoned them laughs in the background.

Is this it for me?

I can't help but be overcome with fear.

As if on cue, the monsters jump towards me, their sharp claws reaching straight for my neck.

I shut my eyes and turn away, trying my best to prepare for it all.

Instead of being clawed away, I hear roars of agony.

I open my eyes.

The monsters are being occupied by three guys.

The one on the left had flaming red hair with dark brown eyes. On his tall, masculine body he wore black with bits of gray and red. He fought the monster off using hand-to-hand combat with what appeared to be super strength, and finished it off by striking a dagger in its heart.

The guy in the middle wore silver armor with a blue cape and was fighting with a long, white sword. His wavy blonde hair swayed with his every move. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled back with his gentle brown eyes.

Lastly, there was the guy on the right. He was very mysterious looking. Unlike the others, he wasn't up close and personal with the monsters, but instead, held his opponent from afar. He had a book in one arm and kept his hand out in reach with his other arm. He seemed to be holding the monster in place.

"'A creature of darkness in my sight, let it be gone with my light.'" He murmured in a beautiful voice. A couple of seconds later, wind soared around him, blowing his luscious silver-black hair away from his face and revealing his one green eye and one amber eye.

The monster shattered into pieces.

"Whoa…" I whisper to myself.

"Amber, what are you doing?" The knight asks the girl who created the monsters.

She harrumphs. "It doesn't concern you." With that, she turns on the heels of her horse and shouts, "We've got everything we need, let's go!"

Her minions do as told, carrying my fellow villagers along with our carts of goods with them.

"Oh, and little girl?" She casts me a dirty look over her shoulder. "Don't you dare think this is over."

After giving her horse a tap on the behind, it neighs and runs away at speed I've never seen before.

"Aren't you guys going to go after her?" I demand to know.

They all look at me.

"Why should we?" the red headed warrior says.

"Are you blind? Look at the damage she's caused to my village!" I shout.

He smirks back which gets me even more annoyed.

"Sorry, but there's really not much we can do." The blonde knight informs me. "Even if we do go after her, there's no chance we'd be able to stop her. She is known to be the fastest person in Amour Sucre, even without her horse."

"Fine. If you guys won't do something about her, I will." I decide.

"We've been trying to do something about her for months now…" says the mage with the different colored eyes

"Well, you must not be trying hard enough. I'll get her myself." I don't know how. But I'll try.

"Hold on, we can't just let you attempt to defeat Amber yourself." The knight tells me.

"Okay, then take me with you guys."

"Whoa. What do you mean by 'you guys'? I work alone. These two just always have to jump in right when the battle gets good." The warrior says.

The other guys nod in agreement.

"Then, I will go with…"

Who Should I Choose?

A. The Warrior

Attack: hand to hand combat, strength, throws daggers

Special attack: plays guitar and destroys enemies

Strength: 80

Agility: 65

Energy: 50

Health: 60 (Currently: 100/100)

B. The Knight

Attack: slashes opponents with sword, comes with horse

Special attack: wields sword of light and destroys all enemies

Strength: 60

Agility: 55

Energy: 55

Health: 60 (Currently 100/100)

C. The Mage

Attack: Telepath, mind control with voice, magician

Special attack: Absorbs all light, uses it as a beam and destroys all enemies

Strength: 50

Agility: 50

Energy: 80

Health: 70 (Currently 100/100)

I chose A.

"So you'd rather hang with me than these two losers, huh?" he smiles at me. "You better not annoy me."

"I'll try not to." Is my reply.

"Don't you have anything else you'd like to bring? It's gonna be a long trip. I doubt you'll survive with what you have now." He grimaces.

"Right." I nod and go back inside my house.

I go upstairs to the storage room and look for a weapon to use throughout my journey.

Which should I choose?

A. Archer

Attack: shoots arrows, acrobats

Special attack: shoots arrows of light that destroy enemies with one hit

Strength: 40

Agility: 50

Energy: 60

Health: 60 (Currently 100/100)

B. Assassin

Attack: close combat, uses weapons such as guns and daggers, acrobats

Special attack: Invincibility for 2 minutes

Strength: 55

Agility: 80

Energy: 20

Health: 60 (Currently 100/100)

C. Swordsman

Attack: slashes opponents with sword

Special attack: Gains two swords and fights opponents at abnormal speed

Strength: 50

Agility: 65

Energy: 30

Health: 60 (Currently 100/100)

D. Enchantress

Attack: ability to control and form the four elements: Fire, water, earth, and air.

Special Attack: Ability to reflect and control dark magic

Strength: 40

Agility: 45

Energy: 80

Health: 70 (Currently 100/100)

I chose D.

(granted with magic. Level up for more powers.)

(Now wearing a velvet purple dress with a black cloak.)

Once I have chosen my weapon, I go to my mirror to change the way I look.

(Change your appearance: long black hair, purple eyes, fair skin.)

Finished, I go outside. I see that the other two guys have already left.

"You sure did take your sweet time." He says, looking a bit annoyed.

"Sorry."

"So, what's your name?"

(Type name here)

"My name is Vera." I tell him.

"OK, let's go."

"Wait, what's your name?" I want to know

"Castiel." He says flatly.

And with that, our journey begins.


	2. Castiel's Journey: Game of Shadows Ch1

Castiel's Journey

Games Of Shadows

One.

Castiel leads the way out of my village.

The further we go, the more unbearable it is to look at.

Everything has been destroyed.

I feel like crying, but more out of anger and frustration than out of sadness.

Why would anybody do this?

"Castiel?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Her name's Amber." He states, kicking a piece of wood into a flame of fire.

Huh. Now that he mentions it, I do recall the Knight calling her by that name. "Why is she doing this?"

Castiel shrugs. "Don't know, don't care."

"You must care a little. Otherwise, you wouldn't be helping the knight and the mage to take her down." I point out.

He finally turns to look at me, a harsh look in his intense brown eyes. "Who said anything about helping them out? They're the ones who follow me."

"Okay, fine. But you must care to have attempted to save the village. You're a hero."

He rolls his eyes. "I couldn't care less about your village. And I am not a hero."

I give him a dirty look.

What's his problem?

He chuckles suddenly. "What, did I say something you didn't like?"

I don't reply.

"Too bad, young lady. This is the world we live in." He puts his arms behind his head, looking relaxed. "Maybe now you'll see the reality of things."

I fold my arms across my chest and distance myself from him.

It's not enough that my village has been burned down, but now this jerk has to talk down to me with his snarky remarks?

"Hey!"

Before I can reply, I feel arms around my waist and a gust of wind runs through my hair. I look up and see that Castiel is carrying me while simultaneously running to another area.

"What are you—" I don't get to finish my sentence before he throws me on the ground.

"Could you at least try to stay out of trouble?" he snaps at me.

"What are you talking about?" I say. Then I look behind him and see two houses crashing down at where I was. "Oh."

He scoffs and begins to walk into the entrance of the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" I demand, scrambling to my feet.

He continues to walk, so I end up having to run.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask, once I've caught up to him.

"Look!" he rages out suddenly.

I back away from him and he follows, until I am leaned up against a tree.

"You'd better learn to protect yourself, because I don't plan on saving you every minute of my life. Get fit, or get lost."

I scoff. "Why don't you get real? I'm only a girl who has never gotten in a fight before, what do you expect from me? Besides, you're the one who invited me to come."

He moves his face closer to mine as he glares at me. "You invited yourself to come. I didn't ask for the company of a weak tagalong."

We stare frostily at each other, not saying a word.

It's only then that I realize that he's actually very handsome…and that we're a mere kissing distance away from each other.

I blush at the thought and turn my head away from him. "Fine. Should I just go back then?"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he gestures towards my village, which is falling apart as we speak.

My mouth opens slightly at the sight.

Castiel must have felt sorry for me, because he finally backed off and sighed. "Let's just go."

We walk side by side through the forest in silence.

I glance over at Castiel, wondering what's going through his mind. I can't help but feel like I'm bothering him.

"Something wrong?" he asks, making me jump. Before I can answer, he says, "Then quit staring at me."

I was caught!

Ahhh… Castiel's so cold. o(╥﹏╥)o

After an hour of walking, we reach a field of plain, grassy land that looks perfect for riding a horse in.

"This is perfect." Castiel states.

"Perfect for what?" I want to know.

"For you to show me what you've got. You didn't think I'd allow you to hang out with me if you didn't develop at least some fighting skills." He gives me a smug look.

"But…I told you, I've never been in a fight before, so…"

"Come on, you have to have at least some type of fighting skill." I can tell by the look on his face that he's growing impatient.

"Well, I guess I do know a bit of magic…" My uncle had been a mage and he taught me a little of what he knew each time he visited. But that was years ago.

"Then show me that."

"Okay." I say a bit unsure.

(Objective: Practice your fighting skills against Castiel).

"Are you ready?" Castiel asks, standing about ten feet away from me.

I nod and try to prepare myself.

"Alright, show me what you got."

I close my eyes as I try to remember what my uncle said about controlling the magic.

"Press 'B' to shoot fire at your opponents. If you want to switch to a different element, press the 'X' button and the menu for it will appear. You may use fire, water, earth, and air. As you level up, you will be able to use other types of magic, such as healing, lightning, and dark magic."

Remembering his words, I open my eyes and form a fireball, heat rising from my hands. Then, I shoot it at Castiel with all my might.

He dodges it and it burns down a tree behind him instead. "Nice. But remember, strength isn't everything. You need to have speed."

Taking note of this, I quickly whip out a stream of water at him. I'm satisfied when I see that his shirt is wet.

"Ha, looks like I got you." I smirk at him.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean? Your shirt's all wet. Of course I've got you. Don't be a sore loser." I tease.

He crosses his arms across his chest and shoots me a disgruntled look. "What I meant, was that you may have gotten me, but I'm still standing here. You want to actually hurt your enemy."

"I don't get it. You just said it can't all be strength, but now you're saying my attack is too weak?" I frown.

He chuckles. "You just need to even it out. You should try to make it fifty-percent strength and fifty-percent speed, ya follow me?"

"You're making my brain hurt." Is my reply, which causes him to walk over and pull a lock of my hair. "Ow!"

"Take this seriously or else I'll make you go back to that eradicated village of yours." He warns.

"You're mean!" I whine as he walks away.

"We'll take a break for now since I'm getting hungry. But after we eat, you'll be training with me."

I let out an overdramatic sigh.

Why did I get myself into this mess? щ(ಥДಥщ)


End file.
